


Weddings and Whatnot

by sanzhoe



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Exes, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Funny, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hate Sex, I literally cannot tag, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Nervousness, Next Generation, Post-Break Up, Romance, Second Chances, Secret Crush, Smut, Unrequited Crush, Wedding Planning, Weddings, also i havent read cc so fuck that, i swear my writing isnt too horrible, idek what this is at this point, still in love with their exes gang, this is my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzhoe/pseuds/sanzhoe
Summary: In which Albus gets himself a fake girlfriend to make his ex-boyfriend jealous, Fred likes said fake girlfriend, Rose can’t keep her hands off of her ex, Victoire is drowning in pre-wedding jitters, Teddy has second thoughts, Roxie and Dom have a plan, James becomes a belly dancer, Lily just wants some fucking biscuits and Hugo writes a book about his dysfunctional family.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Lorcan Scamander, Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s), Dominique Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Fred Weasley II/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Padma Patil/Blaise Zabini, Roxanne Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Weddings and Whatnot

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is basically a product of my boredom,and while it kinda does have a plot, its really not that important, like its just basically the weasley fam being idiots and we love them for that , so i hope you dont hate it too much and comment maybe

Naina sighed as she went through the reports her co-worker had asked her to go through as they had to leave early that day, and Naina being Naina of course couldn't say no, so here she was, all alone doing work which wasn't even hers to begin with while everyone else had already left and was probably on their way to party away their long weekend.

Not that she wasn’t going to party, she’d probably stay home and watch horrible romcoms but still that didn't mean she wanted to do extra work.

Which,she would like to clear out, wasn't her fault.   
She just can’t say no to people, no matter how much she tries. There was just something about the disappointed look they gave her when she said “no sorry” hurt her. 

Naina Zabini did not like disappointing people. 

And people like her sister and co-workers took advantage of that.

And she was tired of that, especially since her sister was 15 years old.

Suddenly a loud clatter caused her to lose her train of thoughts and look up and see a half naked Albus Potter covered in ink and sprawled over paperwork. 

“I thought everyone had left by now.” 

“I think that was obvious.” that's what she had wanted to say but she was far too polite, so instead she settled for, “ Are you okay?”

“Umm yeah,im fine.”

“If you don't mind me asking but what happened?”

“I would tell you but here's the thing, i do not know.”

“Figured as much. I’m Naina. Naina Zabini.” 

“Albus. You can call be Al”

“So Mr. Al, why are you here so late at the office?” she asked, awkwardly trying to make conversation, but what do you ask a half naked colleague you've never talked to, who also happened to be the child of the man who saved the wizarding world.

“Well Naina if you must know,i am doing work. What are you doing here so late?” he shot back teasingly. 

“Work, though it seems that we may have two very different definitions of the word “work”.”

He flushed a bit, and looked her down, or tried to at least. If this… Mr.Al thought that Naina could be intimidated, well, he was correct. But not that she would show that she was intimidated though.

“So, Mr.Al. You wouldn’t mind if I asked about the specifics of your work, would you?” she asked innocently, cocking her head to the side.

“It’s… confidential,” he stated, a bit too loud than Naina might’ve preferred for 11 at night.

Realising that this man wasn’t necessarily important to be polite towards, Potter or not, she sighed loudly and looked back at her table morosely.

Sitting back at the table to see that she had barely ten minutes of work left to do, however, made even the cheesiest rom coms seem unironically romantic.

Beaming at her laptop screen, and having experienced a brand new shot of motivation, she started clicking away at the keys with enthusiasm unmatched by even her mom’s constant attempts to get her a boyfriend.

“Hey you never told me what you’re doing so late?” he asked, while attempting to get up.

“It's confidential.” she replied recycling his own words.

“Ouch Ms Zabini,and here i thought we were friends.” he feigned hurt, putting a hand on his chest.

“Well i don't see how considering i know nothing about you, except for the fact that you like parading around offices half naked.” 

“And here I was, thinking that you had already judged my entire character based on that,” he commented lazily.

“Well if you must know i have two siblings, 12 cousins, Rose is my favorite, i like kneazles but am terrified of dogs, im allergic to peanuts, i like playing quidditch but not like the rest of my family whose super into the sport, i like long romantic walks on the beach but my ex-boyfriend broke up with me so i haven't had those in quite some time and he is also the reason i am a little bit inebriated right now. There now you know me.” 

Naina gaped at the boy for a second before starting to giggle. “I think you're more than a little bit inebriated.” 

“Now it's your turn, i know nothing about you except for the fact that you judge people solely based on the fact that they parade around naked in a workplace.” 

“Well let’s see.” she started, putting her chin on her palm. What was there to know about her?. “Well i also have two siblings, i don't have any cousins, cause masi parvati and aunt lav say they’re cool vodka aunts and we were enough diaper changing for a lifetime, i love seafood but am terrified of the ocean, i really like divination, it was actually one my dad’s favorite things to spend time on believe it or not, i love kneazles but are allergic to them, and i am currently trying to dodge my mother’s attempts in setting me up with her friend’s son.”

“Hey we’re practically the same person. My family is also trying to set me up with anyone and everyone, even though I'm still nursing my broken heart. Hey, maybe that's why they are doing it.” the brunet deduced, taking a sip from his bottle of beer, which merlin knows where he got from.

“Okay so i'm very curious, who is this ex-boyfriend from hell?” 

“That,” he said, waving his hand. “ would be Lorcan Longbottom.”

“Wait, Professor Longbottom's kid? But I swear he was so nice, a little extra but nice nevertheless.”   
“Yeah? But he still managed to break my heart.” taking yet another sip from the bottle. “And he’ll be there at the wedding, with his date,having a jolly good time, while I stay by my lonesome. Merlin, I'm pathetic.” 

By now the boy had made himself comfortable on the floor and had almost finished the contents of his drink.

“Unless,” his face suddenly brightened,like he had the most amazing thought ever. “ Naina will you please go to the wedding with me and pretend to be my girlfriend?”

She stared at him, her mouth gaping. “I- no.” she sputtered. “No that's a horrible idea.”

“No no just think about it, you said it yourself, your mom has been pestering you about a boyfriend, so maybe if you tell her about me, she’ll stop and I'll be able to show Lorcan that I'm perfectly happy without him. It's a win win situation.”

“First of all there are so many flaws in your plan, I cannot act to save my life and hate lying to people, and secondly please put that bottle away, you've had more than enough.”

“Naina please, you're my only hope. I will forever be in your debt if you do this for me.”

There it was again, her stupid conscious which hated saying no and disappointing people. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't say no to him, especially because of the way he was looking at her, so helpless. So ignoring the logical part of her brain, she sighed and said,

“You know what? Fuck it. I'll do it .”


End file.
